JSA Vol 1
. This version of the team came together in the JLA story entitled Crisis Times Five, which ran through issues 28-#31 of JLA. JSA spanned 87 issues, plus an Annual, two Secret Files, an Our Worlds at War special and numerous spin-off books. In 2006, the series was revived under the title . | IssueList = 1-50 JSA Vol 1 1.jpg| JSA Vol 1 2.jpg| JSA Vol 1 3.jpg| JSA Vol 1 4.jpg| JSA Vol 1 5.jpg| JSA Vol 1 6.jpg| JSA Vol 1 7.jpg| JSA Vol 1 8.jpg| JSA Vol 1 9.jpg| JSA Vol 1 10.jpg| JSA Vol 1 11.jpg| JSA Vol 1 12.jpg| JSA Vol 1 13.jpg| JSA Vol 1 14.jpg| JSA Vol 1 15.jpg| JSA Vol 1 16.jpg| JSA Vol 1 17.jpg| JSA Vol 1 18.jpg| JSA Vol 1 19.jpg| JSA Vol 1 20.jpg| JSA Vol 1 21.jpg| JSA Vol 1 22.jpg| JSA Vol 1 23.jpg| JSA Vol 1 24.jpg| JSA Vol 1 25.jpg| JSA Vol 1 26.jpg| JSA Vol 1 27.jpg| JSA Vol 1 28.jpg| JSA Vol 1 29.jpg| JSA Vol 1 30.jpg| JSA Vol 1 31.jpg| JSA Vol 1 32.jpg| JSA Vol 1 33.jpg| JSA Vol 1 34.jpg| JSA Vol 1 35.jpg| JSA Vol 1 36.jpg| JSA Vol 1 37.jpg| JSA Vol 1 38.jpg| JSA Vol 1 39.jpg| JSA Vol 1 40.jpg| JSA Vol 1 41.jpg| JSA Vol 1 42.jpg| JSA Vol 1 43.jpg| JSA Vol 1 44.jpg| JSA Vol 1 45.jpg| JSA Vol 1 46.jpg| JSA Vol 1 47.jpg| JSA Vol 1 48.jpg| JSA Vol 1 49.jpg| JSA Vol 1 50.jpg| 51-87 JSA Vol 1 51.jpg| JSA Vol 1 52.jpg| JSA Vol 1 53.jpg| JSA Vol 1 54.jpg| JSA Vol 1 55.jpg| JSA Vol 1 56.jpg| JSA Vol 1 57.jpg| JSA Vol 1 58.jpg| JSA Vol 1 59.jpg| JSA Vol 1 60.jpg| JSA Vol 1 61.jpg| JSA Vol 1 62.jpg| JSA Vol 1 63.jpg| JSA Vol 1 64.jpg| JSA Vol 1 65.jpg| JSA Vol 1 66.jpg| JSA Vol 1 67.jpg| JSA Vol 1 68.jpg| JSA Vol 1 69.jpg| JSA Vol 1 70.jpg| JSA Vol 1 71.jpg| JSA Vol 1 72.jpg| JSA Vol 1 73.jpg| JSA Vol 1 74.jpg| JSA Vol 1 75.jpg| JSA Vol 1 76.jpg| JSA Vol 1 77.jpg| JSA Vol 1 78.jpg| JSA Vol 1 79.jpg| JSA Vol 1 80.jpg| JSA Vol 1 81.jpg| JSA Vol 1 82.jpg| JSA Vol 1 83.jpg| JSA Vol 1 84.jpg| JSA Vol 1 85.jpg| JSA Vol 1 86.jpg| JSA Vol 1 87.jpg| | AnnualName1 = JSA Annual #1 | AnnualYear1 = 2000 | SpecialName1 = JSA: Our Worlds At War #1 | SpecialYear1 = | SpecialName2 = JSA Secret Files and Origins #1 | SpecialYear2 = 1999 | SpecialName3 = JSA Secret Files and Origins #2 | SpecialYear3 = | TradePaperbackName1 = JSA: Justice Be Done | TradePaperbackYear1 = 2000 | TradePaperbackISBN1 = ISBN 1-56389-620-6 | TradePaperbackName2 = JSA: Darkness Falls | TradePaperbackYear2 = 2002 | TradePaperbackISBN2 = ISBN 1-56389-739-3 | TradePaperbackName3 = JSA: The Return of Hawkman | TradePaperbackYear3 = 2002 | TradePaperbackISBN3 = ISBN 1-56389-620-6 | TradePaperbackName4 = JSA: Fair Play | TradePaperbackYear4 = 2003 | TradePaperbackISBN4 = ISBN 1-56389-959-0 | TradePaperbackName5 = JSA: Stealing Thunder | TradePaperbackYear5 = | TradePaperbackISBN5 = ISBN 1-56389-994-9 | TradePaperbackName6 = JSA: Savage Times | TradePaperbackYear6 = | TradePaperbackISBN6 = ISBN 1-4012-0253-5 | TradePaperbackName7 = JSA: Princes of Darkness | TradePaperbackYear7 = | TradePaperbackISBN7 = ISBN 1-4012-0469-4 | TradePaperbackName8 = JSA: Black Reign | TradePaperbackYear8 = | TradePaperbackISBN8 = ISBN 1-4012-0480-5 | TradePaperbackName9 = JSA: Lost | TradePaperbackYear9 = | TradePaperbackISBN9 = ISBN 1-4012-0722-7 | TradePaperbackName10 = JSA: Black Vengeance | TradePaperbackYear10 = 2005 | TradePaperbackISBN10 = ISBN 1-4012-0966-1 | TradePaperbackName11 = JSA: Mixed Signals | TradePaperbackYear11 = | TradePaperbackISBN11 = ISBN 1-4012-0967-X | TradePaperbackName12 = JSA: Ghost Stories | TradePaperbackYear12 = | TradePaperbackISBN12 = ISBN 1-4012-1196-8 | SeeAlso = }}